


Family Game Night

by PitchBlackWings



Series: Errormare Shipfest! [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Is Fair In Love And Mario Kart, Family time, Fluff, Game Night, If You Do Not Play Mario Kart You May Get A Little Lost, It's All In The Name Of Love, M/M, Nightmare Is A Hardcore Gamer, Nothing But Fluffpuffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: Another fluff filled fanfic about Nightmare and Error and the kids. TIME FOR GAME NIGHT!! Who will win??





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of a testament to how much i played Mario Kart Wii. Like, i literally beat my dad in a driving simulator because of practice in Mario Kart.  
I'm now that person who doesn't want to play competitively, but doesn't want to play against friends and family or the CPUs because it's just so boring.
> 
> Alternative Title:  
Overly Dramatic Mario Kart Playing

Nightmare was in the kitchen, pulling nachos out of the oven. He'd topped them with cheese and beans and steak meat for a unique new taste. Hopefully Error and the boys liked them...

It was Game Night tonight, by the majority vote. They'd drawn straws to decide that tonight would be Video Game Night. That ought to be fun...

Nightmare slid the nachos onto a plate to carry into the living room, walking in to see the boys and Error setting up the game console. They seemed completely lost with how to get one of the strings plugged in where it was supposed to go...

The black, tarry skeleton walked over after he set the nachos on the coffee table, grabbing the cord and plugging it into a small port in the side of the console. The TV screen blipped to life.

"Nightmare to the rescue!" Cross cheered happily as the screen lit up. His dad was so great at fixing these things...

"Well, thank you, Cross," Nightmare chuckled softly, loving how his boy's faces lit up just now. "What game do you want to play first? It's too early for dinner just yet, and besides, these nachos have to cool down..."

Error gasped, not sure if he'd misheard. "NaChOs??"

His eyelights turned to matching stars for a split second once Nightmare nodded. He loved nachos...

Nightmare smiled, loving how Error looked. So cute...

Fresh held up Mario Kart, grabbing it from the game pile. "What about this one?"

"Ohohohoh!" Killer snorted. "That is the game where enimies are made and friendships are ruined, my friend."

Dust chuckled softly. "Why not do a tournament kind of thing? Last person in the race is disqualified?"

Nightmare tilted his head. It was a good idea...  
"All for a Kart tournament?"

Error, Dust, Cross, Killer, Fresh and Horror all raised their hands. Nightmare raised a tentacle as well.

"A tournament it is, all to nothing vote!" Horror proclaimed happily.

Cross handed everyone controlers and nunchuks. (Ik some of you guys use just the remote but I am MAXIMUM PRO LEVEL with a nunchuk so NUNCHUKS IT IS)

The game started with Dust in the lead on Peach Beach Track, Error not far behind.

"Eat my Dust!" he joked, drifting into a turn.

w

Nightmare seemed to be struggling, barely dodging the little ducklike monster things that would flip your kart. Horror was speeding along easily past them, though.

The race ended with Killer just barely out by a few seconds, Cross having used a star power up to get the lead he needed to stay in the game.

"Lucky spin," Killer snorted good naturedly. "All i ever got were bananas and green shells."

"Maybe the game just thought it would help the cutest ones win," Horror suggested slyly. "After all, Fresh did get second place."

"Error got first place, so maybe that theory has merit," Nightmare deadpanned.

Error blushed madly at this, staring at Nightmare. "WhAt is ThAt sUpPoSeD tO mEaN?"

"It means that you're the cutest, and nobody is ever going to change my mind," Nightmare said with a smile. "And since you won, which road do you want to pick?"

Error chose Moonview Highway, to almost everyone's dismay.

The cars going back and forth along the road slowed down most of the players, but Horror and Nightmare were able to weave through them with relative ease.

It was neck and neck to the final lap, with Nightmare and Horror leading by an inch or two, only a little way from the finish line, when it happened. Nightmare snagged an errant Power-Up.  
And then he did the unthinkable.

He braked.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Horror snorted, confused. "You're supposed to go faster now, not slower."

"I'm surviving," Nightmare replied, seeming unusually sure of himself. Everyone was slightly confused now.

Nightmare pressed a button on his controller, and a Blue Shell streaked from his Kart.

"...Well, [drat]," Horror said, watching the Blue Shell circle his Kart like a hungry vulture before diving, causing a huge explosion that stopped everyone in their tracks.

Everyone, that is, except Nightmare.

The goopy skeledad steered his kart expertly through the recovering others to secure first place, smug as can be.

Horror, predictably, was last place after the Blue Shell Nightmare had brained him with.

"HeY, NiGhTmArE," Error snickered, "ThAt tHeOrY rEaLlY iS bEiNg tEsTeD, iSn'T iT? YoU gOt fIrSt pLaCe tHiS TimE!"  
Nightmare swatted Error's arm gently and feigned annoyance for a second or two before letting a smile spread across his skull.  
"That's only because the game wanted to be fair," he said with a wave of a tentacle. "Letting the cutest one win twice in a row would be suspicious, don't you think?"

After a few more races and plenty of comments from the peanut gallery of Outed Players, there were only two racers left: Error and Nightmare.  
Nightmare had won the last race, so he got to choose the track.

"I'm going to do it."  
"PlEaSe nO."  
"I'm going to do it."  
"YoU mUsT bE KiDdInG mE rIgHt nOw."  
"I'm going to do it."  
"HaVe mErCy."

Nightmare clicked on Rainbow Road.

"YoU dId iT."  
"I said i was going to do it."  
"YoU jErK."  
"Eyes on the road, Glitchy, it's about to start..."  
"Oh dRaT!"

Nightmare and Error were neck-and-neck on the first lap, leaving most of the CPUs in the dust.

Nightmare drifted skillfully into a turn, grabbing a Power-Up and crossing his fingers for a good one.  
He groaned when he got a Green Shell. Those things were super hard to aim, and they almost never hit anyone...

Error just barely sped past Nightmare's kart, taking the lead.

"Ten G he doesn't make it," Dust whispered.  
"You're on," Fresh muttered back.

Nightmare pressed a button on his controller, brow furrowed in concentration.  
The shell shot out of the front of his kart...

And hit Error's kart perfectly, stopping him in his tracks.

Dust handed a smug Fresh his money. "Lucky shot."  
Fresh took the G and slipped it in his inventory. "Never bet against the house, Dust."

The third lap came up in no time, and Error was in the lead because of three consecutive Bullet Bill power-ups that shot him at high speed towards the finish line.

Nightmare skidded on the slippery, boundary-free track behind him, grabbing a Power-Up by chance.  
He stared at his screen as the icons slipped into view.

"AnD tHe vErDiCt iS-?" Error gloated as he approached the finish line at startling speed.

"Never brag until you've won the race."

Error stared at the top of his screen in confusion.

No way.

No flipping _way_.

Circling Error's kart, watching him in his last few seconds of triumph, was a familiar winged Blue Shell.

"Et Tu, bRuTuS?" Error groaned as the Shell dove towards his Kart.

Nightmare slipped past the wreckage to secure his place in the race, his face nothing if not proud of himself.

Error placed his remote on the coffee table in front of them.  
"AlL RiGhT, i DeClArE mY dAtEmAtE tO bE tHe RulEr oF mArIo KarT. AnY oBjEcTiOnS?"

Nightmare chuckled. "You're still the cutest racer."  
Error swatted at him. "YoU'rE nOt iNcLuDiNg yOuRsElF."

Cross raised a hand. "What about we call the Cuteness Contest a tie and eat the nachos?"

Nightmare sighed dramatically. "If i must."  
"FoR tHe SaKe oF tHe nAcHos," Error agreed.  
"The poor little nachos whose only wish and desire are to be eaten by skeletons," Nightmare continued.

Error rolled his eyes. "LeT's jUsT eAt tHeM."

Dust gasped. "How noble of you, Error!"

Error smacked him playfully in the back of the head with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Shippin' it like Fed Ex here.
> 
> If you liked it and want me to continue these little one-shot things when i have spare time, drop a kudos or even a comment! Comments are always appreciated ^w^


End file.
